


Her Father's Eyes

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Meeting Family, meeting child, meeting father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Jensen Ackles comes face to face with a woman from his past and a daughter he never knew he had.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was shaking. A few people seemed to notice over the last two days, but they only spoke with their facial expressions. 

They noticed the twelve year old’s beautiful eyes were very similar to someone else’s. 

Y/N wanted to run but it was too late. She looked at her daughter and forced a smile. Brennan was so excited. Supernatural had been her favorite show since before she could talk. Dean Winchester was her favorite character. 

The convention wasn’t Y/N’s idea. Her sister thought it was about time Brennan experienced it for herself. Of course, Nicole knew the truth, and she hoped it would come out this weekend. 

“Mom! We’re almost in the room!” Brennan jumped up and down. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Me either.” Y/N sent a quick text to her sister. If they got through this photo op, they’d probably get through the rest of the weekend. 

Y/N looked at the tickets in her hand. She could easily step off to the side and let Brennan go alone. She started to suggest that when her daughter grabbed her hand. “Mom, I’m really nervous.”

“I’m here.” Y/N rubbed her back. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. I promise.”

“But it’s Jensen! He’s Dean Winchester!” Brennan whispered. A couple of others in line smiled. 

“He’s so sweet!” One girl told her. 

Another agreed. “Jensen is the best!”

Y/N smiled and squeezed her hand. “See…”

“Mom, you know what this means to me.” Brennan stares into her mother’s eyes. “It’s so corny but I never stopped seeing him like...you know...a dad.”

The line seemed to move at lightning speed and Y/N felt her own panic rising. Nicole bought them three Jensen ops. Each would take a photo with him by herself and one together. 

Nicole told Y/N privately that even if Brennan never knew the truth, at least she would finally meet her father. 

They were almost to the front. Brennan explained how they would go but didn’t see the woman staring at her. She didn’t notice the way she looked back at Jensen. Her eyes met Y/N’s and she hoped she kept her poker face on. 

Brennan smiled at Y/N before walking bravely to Jensen. He turned and froze for a moment. 

His eyes moved to Y/N and he looked down at the young girl. 

“Hi,” Jensen said. “I’m Jensen. What’s your name?”

“Brennan.” She managed to get out. 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. The picture was taken and Brennan motioned for her mom to join. 

“Hey,” He said. “Long time.”

“Yep.”

The second picture was taken quickly and Brennan stepped off to the side. 

“We need to talk.” Jensen’s voice was low. 

“Not now.”

“I’ll find you.” Jensen was smiling for the camera. Y/N rushed away and grabbed Brennan. 

“We have to find Aunt Nicole!” Brennan was excited as they left. Y/N nodded and wondered if there would be anyway to convince her sister to go with Brennan for the rest of her photo ops. 

Y/N desperately wanted to hide. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jensen was distracted. Usually, he could jump right into the pictures with Jared without a second thought. Today, he walked behind the screen and took a deep breath. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jared appeared. “You okay?”

Jensen shook his head. “Y/N is here.”

“Y/N?” Jared’s eyes widened. “Dude, why is she here?”

“She wasn’t alone.” Jensen looked at his best friend. “She had a kid with her.”

“Dude, that was thirteen years ago. You were still dating that one girl and….”

“Jared,” Jensen kept his voice low. “The kid is mine. She has my eyes.”

Jared was quiet for a few seconds. “Y/N wouldn’t just show up to start trouble. Did the kid…”

“Brennan.” Jensen smiled. “Her name is Brennan.” 

“Did she act like she knew anything?”

Jensen shook his head. “No. She just seemed happy and excited..”

“How was Y/N?”

“Beautiful. Scared.” Jensen sighed. “I sent a message to Clif. He’s looking for them.”

Jared nodded. “Let’s get out there and do what we need to do.”

The op passed quickly and then Jensen looked up and saw her. She was alone and looked nervous. 

Jared saw her and shared a look with his friend. Brennan looked like her mother, but she clearly had Jensen’s eyes. “Wow, she’s a beautiful kid.”

“Yeah, she is.” Jensen smiled when it was her turn. “Hi, Brennan, this is Jared.”

“Hi, there.” Jared smiled at her. “What do you want to do?”

“Can you two smush me? Kind of protectively?”

“Absolutely!” Jared took the lead. Jensen smiled but he saw Y/N on the other side waiting for Brennan. 

“Thank you! I have more ops later and autographs.” Brennan bounced away with a huge smile. 

“Clif sees her. He’ll talk to her.” Jared whispered. “It’ll be okay.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Jensen sighed. “What the hell am I going to tell my wife?”


End file.
